The Office/UCN
Main = The Office that appears in Ultimate Custom Night is far exaggerated beyond reality, with two doors, a vent, a side vent next to the right door, and two giant hoses from the ceiling, resulting in six different paths of entry for the animatronics to attack the player. Added to this, there are two hidden trapdoors used by several animatronics (notably Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica), and these cannot be closed. This particular office features various items and easter eggs found throughout all games in the series, and pressing the Freddy plush's nose on the desk will make a honking sound, much like all past games. Gameplay The Office features six openings that antagonists can access the room through, and the player must watch these openings on both the Monitor and in the Office itself. There are two doors in The Office, one on either side of the player. Many animatronics can appear outside of these doors on the cameras, and the player must react accordingly to which animatronics are present. Additionally, some animatronics, namely Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear, and Ballora, can only be seen or detected from directly within the Office itself, invisible to the cameras, and the player must close the respective door when these antagonists are detected. There are also two vents leading into the Office, one from directly in front of the player, and one from the right side. Most animatronics can only be detected in the front vent via the Monitors, though some, such as Springtrap and Withered Chica, are visible from the Office itself. The side vent is unable to be viewed from the Monitor, and the player must keep watch on it from inside the Office in order to ward off any potential attackers. In addition, there are two large air hoses leading directly into the Office from the ceiling. These cannot be interacted with from within the Office itself, nor can any animatronics be seen in them from within the Office. Instead, the player must check on the air duct screen on the Monitor, in order to determine which animatronics are closest to the player. Although there are two separate duct tubes leading into the Office, only one can be closed at any given time, meaning that if there are animatronics crowding both duct entrances, the player must use the audio lure or the heater to distract some of them, or else they may get overwhelmed. There are also several unseen trap doors leading into the Office, which cannot be interacted with in any way. Withered Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica will enter through these doors several times a night, and the player must don the Freddy Fazbear Head in order to ward them off. Many animatronics appear directly in The Office throughout the night, either permanently in the room and occasionally becoming active, or only appearing on certain occasions. The former includes Rockstar Freddy, Nightmare Balloon Boy, Nightmare Freddy, and Music Man, while the latter includes Nightmarionne, Golden Freddy, Nightmare Chica, Phantom Freddy, Rockstar Foxy, Rockstar Bonnie, Scrap Baby, Helpy, Dee Dee, Trash and the Gang, Bonnet, and Minireena. These antagonists all have very different ways of approaching or attacking the player, and may be warded off in varying ways, depending on which animatronic is posing a threat at any given moment. Additionally, other antagonists can also indirectly harm the player without even making any direct physical appearances in the Office, such as Funtime Chica, El Chip, Lolbit, Phone Guy, and Old Man Consequences. These antagonists can each be impeded in their own unique ways, usually involving either an interactable GUI or pressing specific keys. Skins Unlike other games, the Office in Ultimate Custom Night can be customized with skins representing various games. Each skin is unlocked by crossing a certain score threshold and each skin focuses on a specific game in the franchise. Trivia *Weirdly, found in the game files, there is a desk from the first game-skinned Office appearing in a smaller scale. |-|Gallery = Gameplay 1425.png|The figurine of Bonnie that appears on the desk when he is active. FOXYFIGURE.png|The figurine of Foxy that appears on the desk when he is active. Foxy Head UCN.png|Foxy's head as it appears in The Office. Foxy Body UCN.png|Foxy's torso as it appears in The Office. Foxy Arm.png|Foxy's arm as it appears in The Office. Foxy Hook UCN.png|Foxy's hook as it appears in The Office. Foxy Torso.png|Foxy's legs as it appears in The Office. Toy Bonnie Office.gif|Toy Bonnie twitching in The Office. Fixed-Toy-Chica.gif|Toy Chica twitching in The Office. Mangle Office.png|Mangle hanging from The Office ceiling, preparing to attack the player. 12e.png|BB standing in The Office. UCN BB Vent.png|BB's texture in the side vent. JJ under UCN Office.png|JJ under the desk in The Office. JJ vents UCN.png|JJ's texture in the side vent. Golden Freddy UCN Office.png|Golden Freddy slouched over in The Office, in his form from the second game. ShadowBonnie UCN.png|Shadow Bonnie, as he appears in The Office. 1033.png|Withered Bonnie, standing in The Office. 716.png|Withered Chica, stuck in the front air vent. 851.png|Springtrap peering in through the front vent. Phantom Fred UCN.png|Phantom Freddy as he appears in The Office. Freddle twitching 1.gif|The first of Nightmare Freddy's miniature counterparts, twitching in The Office. Freddle twitching 2.gif|The second of Nightmare Freddy's miniature counterparts, twitching in The Office. Freddle 3.gif|The third of Nightmare Freddy's miniature counterparts, twitching in The Office. POOPET.png|One of Nightmarionne's poses in The Office. POOPET 2.png|Ditto. POOPET 3.png|Ditto. POOPET 4.png|Ditto. Nbb down.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy slouched down in The Office. Nbb up.png|Nightmare Balloon Boy standing up in The Office, preparing to attack the player. UCNNightmareFredbearEyes.png|Nightmare Fredbear peering in through the left door. UCNNightmareEyes.png|Nightmare peering in through the right door. DeeDee.gif|Dee Dee as she appears in The Office (click to animate). Bonnet UCN.gif|Bonnet scurrying across The Office (click to animate). Helpy-Office-UCN.png|Helpy standing in The Office. Helpy-Boop.png|Helpy after clicking on him. Scrap Baby 1.png|Scrap Baby, deactivated in The Office. Scrap Baby 2.png|Scrap Baby, active in The Office. 1375-0.png|Rockstar Freddy, inactive. 1378.png|Rockstar Freddy, activated. RockFredGlitch.gif|Rockstar Freddy, twitching in The Office (click to animate). RockstarBonnie Office.png|Rockstar Bonnie, as he appears in The Office. 504.png|Rockstar Foxy, standing in The Office. Rockstar Foxy Office.gif|Rockstar Foxy standing up (click to animate). Parrot Flap.gif|Rockstar Foxy's bird flying across The Office (click to animate). 1435.png|No. 1 Crate appearing in The Office before its jumpscare. Category:Locations Category:Main Series Locations Category:Ultimate Custom Night